SixBeat
SixBeat (commonly shortened to Six) is a relatively skilled and popular Italian player in YouTuber in Geometry Dash with around 9,000 subscribers. He has beaten various Insane Demons like Rearmed, Poltergeist, and 8o. History He started his YouTube channel on November 2014, and first uploaded on the same day he started the channel, where he beat the first five levels of Geometry Dash, that he already beat while playing alone. While he beat Clubstep and The Nightmare, he also started uploading other gaming content like The Escapist or Terraria, and in the meantime, he reached 200 subscribers. He stopped uploading Geometry Dash until September 2015, when he beat Deadlocked. One month later, he beat his first Insane Demon, Theory of Firepower by Dorami, taking him 5,038 attempts. He continued uploading Easy and Medium Demons and sometimes even Hard Demon, while also uploading non-''Geometry Dash'' content. Once 2.1 came out he beat Fingerdash and then restarted uploading Medium, Easy, and rarely Hard Demons. In November 2017 he gave a shoutout to Zanna83 that got a huge subscriber boost, taking him to 1,000 subscribers. He then gave another shoutout to DiscJoker in January 2018 and in April 2018 he rebeat the updated version of Theory of Firepower, along with DeCode (that he didn't beat until then), while also beating Windy Landscape by WOOGI1411. He recently beat Forsaken Neon, 8o, Rearmed and Poltergeist before taking a very long break he didn't announce. As of 31st August 2019, the last video on his channel is a video about F1 2019. This break has been around 2 months long until he broke the silence with a stream named "u cazz da fa"(literally meaning "i've got nothing to do") on 31st August, where he explained some things while out with his friends. After some time Zanna83 declared on a live stream he would come back on September 13. Sixbeat never really streamed that day, but later in the day, he was shown playing Geometry Dash on Discord while being offline for most of the summer. The next day he made a video stating he came back and that he would stream that day, while most likely not being a long stream since it is was a Saturday, but saying he would stream most likely on every day of the week in the evening. In the end of December he started to progress on Cataclysm, quickly getting 71% and 74%, for finally beating it on January 1st 2020 Levels Deleted/Canceled Levels * His Nine Circles level - Sixbeat has no levels on his account but the only level he built was previewed on his channel December 1st, 2016, saying it will be a Nine Circles while showing a part of the layout. He says it's pretty synced, but people don't even know nor the song or the name. He gave up decorating it, so it was never finished and probably has been deleted. Trivia * in his live streams, he is often in a call with people like Zanna83 or SC. * he is known to call Forsaken Neon "Forsakkodemmerda" (that literally means Shitty Forsakko, where "Forsakko" refers to Forsaken Neon) due to the cancerous and buggy nature of the level. A subscriber of his made a level called "Forsakkodemmerda" which is literally a poop-brown version of Forsaken Neon which is nerfed. * He is half-Polish, his name being Maxym, commonly shorted as "Max". Category:Players